Red
by SweetNature
Summary: New friends, enviornment, education, and most of all drama! When Reyna Ramirez-Arellano gets accepted to an exclusive popular academy along with her best friend Gwen Matthews, the whole school year would be such a rollercoaster ride when she met Jason Grace. Especially since Piper Mclean, Jason's ex-girlfriend is out to get her man back.Why do people have Ruthless Ecstatic Desires?
1. New everything

_**A/N ~ Okai, so for those of you jeyna readers who read 'A Reckless Affection' I am putting the finale chapter part two...on hold :( I have just not gotten any inspiration. I just started my freshmen year, and first week sucked . I had no locker the whole time so I had to carry around my backpack, books, textbooks, note books, and etc. from class to class to class! At the end of the day my shoulder felt dis located -.- But anyways third week now, I've got things handled and figured I should start writing RED. And actually RED is an abbreviation for the real name of this story because I just noticed it was RED xDD **_

_**If you guys are wondering what the real name of this story ish, it is: Ruthless Ecstatic Desires :D **_

_**I like RED better tho...it's short and catchy xD And this fanfic is basically based on Taylor Swift's song "RED" (Don't hate meh if I'm a Swiftie. I just find inspiration to these love and drama fics from the songs :D**_

* * *

"Finally! We are gonna go in the same school together!" Gwen cheered. I crack a small smile. Gwen and I have been best friends since birth, and yet, this is the only time we are both attending the same school, Half-blood Academy. It's a private exclusive school, that is not only rocketing the charts of best education, but is an academy combined of the two most popular private schools, Jupiter High and Demi-God Prep.

"Have I introduced you to "The Crew" yet?" Gwen asked while strumming my guitar. I shook my head no.

Her eyes widen. "Really!? Well you have GOT to meet everyone. We're all in like some little clique filled with jocks and crazies."

"I'm sure they're cool." I say sarcastically.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Reyna! I know you aren't much of a social-lite, but I am, so all my friends will soon become yours. Besides, Dakota is planning a party at his beach house. He's inviting every sophomore, so they're won't be any obnoxious freshmen, or rude seniors. It's gonna be an end of summer vacay party. I mean Half-Blood Academy is just a week away, so enjoy the summer while it lasts!" Gwen said intriguingly. I sighed. It's true, I haven't been a social type of person. I like being in peaceful solitude reading the books from my never ending bookshelf.

Maybe, this will be a chance to be new, and start over. I'm still amazed I got accepted at this academy, and I am bursting with joy about the education, but I think I should work on my social skills more. new things are worth shot.

I shrugged. "Fineeee. But, please, if any of your 'guy' friends look 'perfect' for me. I don't want to hear it. I'm single, and will stay like that until I know who the right person is. Okay?" I barter.

Gwen groans. "Whatever. At least you're coming!" She started jumping on my bed like a squirrel who just found a gold mine of acorns.

_50% of me is excited for this party, and the other 50% feels as if I just screwed up with my future...big time_

* * *

I stare at my image in the mirror. My raven black hair shadowed over my left eye, naturally soft pink lips nervously pursed, even tanned skin, and my soft brown eyes filled my vision. Gwen says many people will like to have my features, although when I compare myself to those people, I ask myself why? They already have their very own beautiful looks yet they'd like to have my common, boring appearance.

The thought kept crossing my mind since 5th grade, still I never got an answer. As I try to decipher this answer-less question, I heard a car honk. I raced to the window seeing Gwen sitting in her silver audi waving at me as the window slides down. Immediately, I shuffled down the stairs, swiftly ran through the door frame closing the door behind me.

"Hey Rey!" Gwen said cheerfully.

"Hi." I reply trying to sound excited. Sadly, I failed.

I could see Gwen rolling her eyes through her sunglasses.

"Don't be a Debby Downer Reyna. I mean these are my friends. At least know that I have good taste." She said trying to cheer me up. I nod my head and tried to place a smile on my face. All I got was a crack but hey, something is better than nothing.

* * *

We arrived back at Gwen's villa which I gotta admit is really huge. It's Italian themed with tan colors and vines clutching to the walls. It is pretty hard to explain, but just imagine a rich Italian's mansion.

"Bellissimo! Aren't you two lovely ladies all cleaned up for the party." Gwen's mother chimed as we walked inside the house.

"Mom, I told you before, no compliments! Besides, you and dad were supposed to be in Italy by now."

Gwen's mother, Christina, clicked her tongue. "Madness is all I here from you. Me and your father will be taking a later flight which is in a hour."

Gwen rolled her eyes once again.

Christina then turned to me. "Reyna! How is Hylla and Bellona? Are they doing ok?"

"Well Hylla is taking the courses needed to be an advertiser, and my mother is doing well, she and father are coming home from Afghanistan tomorrow." I explained.

"Oh how wonderful! You know, I've trying to-" Christina got interrupted by Gwen.

"Mom. I think you should be heading to the airport by now. I'll be fine! And I swear that I won't do anything Illegal." Christina sighed.

"Alright. Just make sure our china downstairs won't get ruined!" She said already following her husband who quickly raced to the car.

Christina closed the door and Gwen and I were silent for a moment.

"Let's go have a party." Gwen said winking at me

* * *

"A little higher." Gwen suggested.

I raised the banner higher while stepping to the next rung of the ladder. "Wait! Too high! Bring it like an inch lower."

I rolled my eyes. This higher or lower thing has been going on since the past half an hour! My arms have already gotten tired, and this ladder seems like it's about to break. Luckily, the guests haven't arrived yet.

"Lower, lower, lower...stop! That is perfect!" Gwen said with a satisfied smile with crossed arms that looked rather maturely.

As I start climbing down, a sudden "BOO!" came from the ground followed by a high pitched shriek and cheeky laughter. I look down to see what was going on and turns out, a tall brown haired boy was laughing on the floor as Gwen was trying to catch her breath.

"Dakota! I almost got a heart-attack!" Gwen shouted. The light brown haired boy paid no attention to her, and looked like they were dying of laughter. I just shook my head and laughed softly, while going back down the ladders.

When I'm 3/4 down (It's a really tall ladder) the ladder wobbled a bit, but I kept my balance. My heart raced a little bit, though I dismissed it. I was climbing down really slowly now, but then Dakota accidently hit the bottom of the ladder while we was still laughing on the floor, which made the ladder fall followed by me!

A short scream came out of my mouth, and I readied myself for the impact by closing my eyes. Although, I did not feel the hard ground collide with my back. I opened my eyes to see what happened and a blonde boy with electrifying blue eyes, looked at me and smirked. He was carrying me bridal style! At first I was going to thank him for catching me, though things changed fast.

He smirked at me, then said "Hey." Which sounded seductive, and I being my very offense-d-self. Stood on the ground being let go by his grip. I saw the pool behind him and immediately shoved him towards it. The boy was trying to keep his balance when close to the edge, but failed miserably being rewarded with a wet surprise.

"Hey!" He said this time with the 'What-did-you-do-that-for?' tone, but I simply just replied.

"Hi!" Then walked back inside the house.

* * *

_**A/N ~ Well, I suck at first chapters, sooooo hopefully the next chaps will erm, be moar interesting and longer. For, now favorite, follow, review do whatever you want and tune in next time :DD**_


	2. It Demands to be felt

"Reyna?!" I hear Gwen shout out as I go get a glass of Kool-Aid. When I close the fridge door, and turn around, Gwen was standing in front of me with a 'Was-that-really-necessarily?' face.

"What?!" I say with my mouth half full of Kool-Aid.

"Was that really necessary? It's just Jason being Jason! Trying to reel all the girls in so he can just think to himself that he has 'power' although his dad already works in firefox probably even manger of it...but still! Don't start this off with a fight." Gwen said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not. He tried to flirt, gave me the smirk, and he could've been eating dirt, but I was nice enough to push him in the pool instead." I reasoned.

"Whatever. But please, 'try' to act nice. Jason is a pretty cool guy, you two should get along." I made the motion of 'cross my heart and hope to die' then took placed my glass inside the dish-washer.

The minute I turned around, Gwen was gone, and Jason was standing in front of me, with no shirt, and is in his swimming trunks. Oh God. My eyes widen because I was so surprised, but then I started examining him. He was muscular, I can tell you that, and well-shaped body that was perfectly toned with a slight tan.

"Am I that interesting?" He asks. Although, it wasn't in a cocky tone, it was more like a regular question actually.

I shook my head no, as I try decipher his emotions, and movements. But seriously it's like Morse code or Da Vinci's code while we're at it. I'm basically reading a rock!

"I always examine people who will become my friends someday. So don't take it personally." I reply with a straight face. He had a crooked grin, though it didn't look weird, it was pretty hilarious I might say, but it suits him.

Jason looked down on the floor, then back to me. "All I heard was we will become friends someday."

I smirked. "Key word: 'Someday'"

He laughed followed by me giving a short one. The laughter dialed down, and silence quickly spread. We were about to say something at the same time, but then a voice spoke through the backyard sliding doors. "C'mon you two love birds, the fun is out here!" Dakota announced.

Jason started walking outside, then stopped, and turned to me with his neck cocked to the side asking "Wanna join us?" I thought for a while, but then nodded my head.

When I went outside, I saw more people have come. Gwen, and a girl with blonde hair in curls and an orange t-shirt were setting up the food, as several boys were playing football. Me and Jason were awkwardly standing there, so before he could say something to me, I immediately ran off to Gwen. Jason seems pretty cool I guess, but something's off. Like it's not how he would usually act, or maybe it's because I don't really know him. Hmm, so much questions.

"Oh hi there! I'm Annabeth." The girl with blonde hair said.

"Hey, I'm Reyna." I reply simply.

"So you're the famous Reyna. Gwen has told me so much about you. There are a lot of people you should meet actually...maybe I can introduce you to them."

Before I could say that she didn't need to do that, Gwen jumped in and said, "That's a wonderful idea! I can take of the food, and maybe you can help Reyna socialize!" With that, Annabeth grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a group of girls swimming in the pool.

"Hey Annabeth." The three girls said. One had a sort of punk-ish look, while another had red hair, and another had light dark skin with curly brown hair.

"Hi guys. I'd like to introduce you to Reyna. Reyna, this is Thalia, Rachel, and Hazel."

I give a small smile and wave. Not being interested in any of the three. As the three and Annabeth chatted for a while, I watched the boys play football. Their stance's were horrible which caused a lot of tackles. I then spotted Jason still wearing his swimming trunks, but then now he wore a purple jersey that had 'Grace' on the back of it. It took me a moment to realize that I was staring, but I turned away too late because Jason was smiling back at me. It wasn't that cocky smirk-like smile boys usually use to look flirtatious...he gave the casual soft smile that I've always preferred.

Though, the smile looked familiar...then it hit me. The moment I realized what his smile reminded me of, I immediately ran inside the house. I knew this was a bad idea. I can't 'fit in' with the girls, and I just started seeing the similarities of each boy to my most horrible moments.

I started to rush outside the house until someone said "Hey!" behind me. I turn around expecting Gwen to give me a lecture or pep talk of going back to the party, but to my surprise Jason was there instead. He was sitting on the small steps and leaning against the mossy columns.

"Why are you leaving so soon? Everybody just got here." He asked.

I sigh. "I just don't feel well today." I lie.

Jason scoffed. "You know you are a good liar...but not good enough. Tell me what's wrong. I won't bite."

I rolled my eyes, and just sat next to him. "Have you ever felt like, I don't know...that you want to forget things, but the more you try, the more it gets painful?"

"Yes, I have. Still do actually, but I just started paying attention to other things. You can't forget stuff, and it hurts because the things you want to forget is mostly the painful memories. That's thing about pain, it demands to be felt. You should pay attention to other people though. Instead of worrying about other things just have fun and hang loose. Because the more happy memories you create...the less hurtful those bad memories will become. Think about it." With that, he stood up and went back inside the house while I sit there trying to decipher what he just said.


	3. I need to Investigate Moar

_**A/N ~ This is INCREDIBLY important. I have not read House of Hades, nor exactly finished Mark of Athena sooo I have no idea what has been happening. I actually don't plan on reading the books anymore because I sadly have lost interest :( So I am sorry if some of my information is not accurate such as Reyna's last name, I will correctly change it, probably after this chapter is up...so I am begging chu all to forgive me about the inaccurate info :(( Anyways, It has been official I will update dis story probably weekly on every Sunday or Saturday...since school has started I don't have much time to write in weekdays so weekends are my only option. Nowwww here's the chap :DD **_

_**vvv This part right here is just a mini exposition :)**_

* * *

I ended up walking home that day. I just liked leaving at that note. Jason's words kept replaying in my head. Never thought he could be so 'deep'.

_"Instead of worrying about other things just have fun and hang loose. Because the more happy memories you create...the less hurtful those bad memories will become"_

He's actually right. I have to stop thinking about...Dillon. I shiver just by thinking about his name. I've only told at least 3 people about this story, my mother, Hylla and Gwen. When my mom and dad both were assigned in Rome for a short while, me and my sister Hylla flew with them. We had to stay there for 2 years. During those 2 years, I attended a school which is where I met Dillon. At first he was charming, after a while everything just went completely wrong. I just fell into his trap, just like everyone else.

Never again. Love is what made that mistake. That love was only replaced by pure evil and hate. Never _ever_ again. What he has done to me is too painful to share, but in time, I might be able to open up to Gwen's friends or open up to the people who are there for me and want to help.

That is why it has been hard for me to mingle with people nowadays. I just don't know who to trust. But that Jason guy, he could be something...

* * *

"Reynaaaa."

"Reyyyynnnnaaa."

"REYNA!"

I sat upright in the blink of an eye gasping for air. When I calmed down, the first thing that comes to my vision is a hysterically laughing Hylla. I roll my eyes. "How child-ish Hylla." I say while stripping from the blankets, and getting out of bed.

"Hey, don't get into an argument with me about being 'mature', you already know that I will win." She says with a smirk.

As Hylla just leans on the doorway, I change my clothes from a purple cami and pajamas, to a yellow blouse with denim knee-length shorts. "Casually, formal. Good sense of style sis."

I just waved my hand to make the gesture that means 'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' and follow her down the spiral staircase to the warm-colored kitchen. I sat in one of the stool, and watch as Hylla turns on the stove and takes out the eggs and bacon.

While I waited for my breakfast to be cooked. I looked over my phone through the text messages. I got at least 30 or 50 from Gwen last night. They were a bunch of one sentence texts just informing about the highlights at Dakota's beach house. Apparently, an hour after I left, they all drove to Dakota's beach house, had a huge picnic, and got soaked by a big wave because they were too close to the shoreline...well, judging by Gwen's texts.

I finally got up to the latest text, which I thought would've been from Gwen about when everyone left, but turns out it was from a blocked number. Me, being my curious-self, I open the text not giving any thought of it being a threat, spam, or inappropriate message. Though, all it said was 'RED'.

My eyebrows quickly rose after reading that message, but I just thought it was some mass text about some girl named Taylor Swift's song called 'Red'.

"Done!" Hylla said while loading my plate with crisp-edged eggs and crunchy bacon. Before I even took a bite out of the crunchiest piece of bacon, a car honk blared through the door. _It's time already?! _I thought. Hylla just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Want me to help you carry your bags?" Hylla asked. I nodded pleadingly, and she raced up the stairs while I quickly finish my breakfast.

When Hylla was already downstairs, I grabbed my black leather vest.

Once we both went out the door, I see Gwen opening the trunk of her car, which was barely full.

Gwen returned back to the driver's seat while Hylla and I put my bags inside of the trunk. When the last bag was placed inside, I immediately hopped in the shot-gun seat and buckled my seat belt. "I'll see you soon Hylla." I say.

She nods. "Cya around little sis." I wave goodbye and she waves bye back. Before I know it, I was away from my home, and going to my new one for the rest of the school year.

* * *

New setting :DD

* * *

"We're here!" Gwen announced ever so loudly, that it almost gave me a heart-attack. Of course, I jumped from the surprise alarm, which caused my head to hit the hood of the car.

"Next time, can you please just tug my shirt or something less surprising?!" I say irritated. All Gwen did was smirk trying to hold in her laughter. Gee, I didn't know today was freaking 'Give Reyna a surprise attack to wake her up-day'

I got out of the car, and quickly unloaded my luggage. I've gotta say, the academy is huge! The outside was painted a violet purple, with orange details. Although, that's just the academy, where all your classes are. There were still several other buildings which had purple and orange everywhere.

Before I even took 2 steps inside the academy's territory. A group of 3 very preppy looking people stood in front of me with the most doll-ish creepy-ish smiles.

"Well come to Demi-god Prep!" A Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair said.

"Hi." I simply say.

"I'm Piper McLean, I will be your guide today to show you around Demi-god Prep!" She said ever so cheerfully, yet creepily.

"You can cut the whole welcoming-act thing Piper. I'm Reyna's best friend, so I can show her around myself." Gwen cuts in.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Gwen. Talk about tension.

"Gwendolyn. My sweet, sweet, Gwendolyn..." I can see just by the start of this sentence, Gwen will be completely outraged by being addressed by her full first name.

"You aren't even in the welcoming committee, and since I am, it is my job to 'welcome' the new people. In this case, Reyna is the one I will be helpful towards to."

Before I let Gwen rip Piper's head off. I decided to just say, "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can guide myself around campus." With that, I just walk past Piper and her two other friends who barely talked, and accidently bumping into her shoulder, but I just kept moving.

_It's either me, or that girl seems a bit too nice. Or fake. Or preppy. Or creepy. Well...you know what I mean._

* * *

**Piper **

As much as it kills me, I still put on my best smile just to welcome this, um, this new student. Her name is Reyna, well, that is what Gwendolyn said. The girl had raven black hair, tan skin, and a fit appearance. Also she looked quite Hispanic, or is it Latino? I don't really know...

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can guide myself around campus." Reyna said trying to be polite. _Phew I thought I would've had to actually guide her. _At first, I was relieved, but after she 'accidently' bumped into me hitting my shoulder, I became infuriated.

Gwen soon followed Reyna, and I slowly turn around facing Lacy and Mitchell. "Erm, Piper...are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm totally fine."

Lacy and Mitchell look at each other, then back to me. "Are you sure, you don't seem 'fine'" Lacy said carefully. I took a deep breath and stayed calm.

"I'm fine, really. It's just something is up with that girl. I can't put my finger on it though..."

Hmm, I usually can read people, but not like the psychic way, it's like I can predict what they are thinking judging by some good observations. Though, that whole conversation I had with Reyna, it was just a bunch of question marks.

I need to investigate more. And the only way to do that, is to actually guide her. Maybe I should come to her with a different approach.


End file.
